Blazing dragon challange
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: What if Naruto decided to leave the village at a young age and go in search for his mother and father even though the third had said they died when he was born but there alive and thank to a letter he know where to find them a place called Fiore but one his way he meet a dragon not just any dragon but the queen of all dragons who decides to take him in and train him to be her heir


The Legend of The Blazing Dragon

What if Naruto never was a ninja what if he decided to leave the village at a young age and go in search for his mother and father even though the third had said they died when he was born but he's not a fool like everyone thinks he knows who his mother and father are. That they are alive and thanks to a letter that his mother left him he knows where to start the search a place called Fiore but on his way there he comes across a dragon that see untold amount of power from there the dragon had decided to the him under her wing and train him to a dragon slayer as well as her heir to the dragon throne.

forgot quotation marks so had to add them and repost

Naruto x Mirajane x Juvia x OC Narumi x OC Naruko x Hisui E. Fiore x Meredy x Sorano (Angel) x Yukino x Flare x Chelia x Ultear

A/N

Chapter 1

"So kit are you really going to go through with this, I mean it been three years since she left and in those three years you have either looked for her or your birth parents." A little red nine tailed fox said to a boy no older than fourteen as he looked up at a building that said fairy tail on it, now said boy had shoulder length wild spiky blond hair with red streaks running through it and bright blue eyes, his outfit consisted of a red trench coat made out of what looked like dragon scales and black combat pants with combat boots.

"Yes Kurama I'm sure this is the day that I finally meet my mother and father the void will finally be filled well that is after I beat the living day lights out of my father for forcing my mother to leave me there while only taking my sisters." The boy said looking over at the fox standing by his feet, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the middle child of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the red death of the hidden leaf Kushina Uzumaki and the user of the ancient Blazing Dragon Slayer magic, or more commonly know as Blaze The Dragon Prince a title that his foster mother gave me the day before she left or one that really stuck The Blazing Dragon, the reason for those names is because unlike the other that use dragon slayer magic he can take on the form of a dragon due to an ancient ritual.

You see most believe that there are only three types of dragon slayers but they are wrong there are four types and they are as followed. You have the first generation which is those that have been trained by a dragon just like him, then you have the second generation which involves having a dragon Lacrima implanted into them give them the ability to use said magic, then there's the third generation which involves not only being trained by a dragon but also having a dragon Lacrima implanted into them as well which in turns let them use an ability known as dragon force. But unknown to everyone there is a fourth generation while it involves the same process as the first and second generation to making you a third generation you can take it one step further by undergoing a ritual that involves you fusing the body of a dragon with yours making you a human/dragon hybrid while also giving you the ability to turn into a dragon as well as all the perks of one as well.

"Just remember what Toa-san said." The fox now known as Kurama said.

"Yes I know let him explain why he did what he did." Naruto said looking up into the sky. But that doesn't mean I won't beat the living day lights out of him first. Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"If Toa-san heard you say that she'd be pounding you into the ground with her tail right about now." Kurama said as Naruto chuckled a little.

"Ya I guess she would, I really do miss her Kurama she may have been a dragon but she took care of me for five years teaching me everything that the village denied me, I was loved for once in my life unlike the leaf village that hated and lied to me every day." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Well lets go." Naruto said walking to the door just as a voice spoke out.

"Well long time no see Naruto." A voice from behind the preteen making jump at the voice as his hand burst into a black blaze. "Wow Naruto it's just me. "A tall man with orange hair said looking at the boy who looked like he was going to attack him.

"G-G-Gildarts I-is t-t-that you." Naruto asked with stutter.

"Who else would I be." The man now known as Gildarts said placing a hand on Naruto head as he calmed down and let the fire in his fist die. (with Minato and Kushina's help a seal was made to help him control his crush magic)

"What are you doing here Gildarts." Naruto asked looking up at the man.

"I am a member of fairy tail so why wouldn't I be here." Gildarts said with a chuckle. "But the question is why are you here Naruto." The man asked.

"Well I'm here to join fairy tail and beat the living day lights out of my father." Naruto said with a dark chuckle at the last part of his answer, before getting a stern look from Gildarts.

"Now Naruto we fairy tail mage's do not pick fight with our family." Gildarts said in a stern voice.

"To bad my old man has had this coming since the moment he left me behind and only took my mother and sister's from me." Naruto said as his eyes became a golden color.

"And just who are your parents." Gildarts said only for Naruto to stick his tongue out at the orange haired mage.

"Me not telling." Naruto said in a childish voice as turned around and walked over to the door be opening it with a smirk on his face years of training with his dragon mother Toa to learn all the magic she knew, would finally be put to the test a fight against his own father Naruto didn't hate him for leaving him at the village cause if he didn't he wouldn't have meet Megami at all. This was just a test to see if he could beat his father he had heard stories of how strong his father was since he did take out of a thousand rock nin by himself his father was his hero but one of the main reason he wanted to fight his father was because he wanted to prove that he was worthy of being called Toa's son and heir if he would lose he wouldn't be able to face her every again.

You see unlike all the other dragon Toa was their queen and she could see her son when ever she wanted too, the main reason was because she is one of the rarest dragons you could find, you see every six millions years a dragon would be born that could take on a human form there were to be considered a dragon goddess among all dragon's, but Toa was the last one to be born so she took it upon her self to find an heir that she could train and that's when Naruto came into the picture she had found him walking through the forest all by his self.

With the master at the bar

"So master what's with the pink haired boy." A tall redheaded woman asked asked looking over at a small man who looked to be in his seventies wearing a jester like hat.

"Oh... Natsu, I found him a few days ago walking through the forest like he was lost, so I brought him to the guild." The old man said as he looked at Natsu who was picking a fight with another kid his age as the doors opened making everyone look towards them with a smile at seeing Gildarts back and confusion as to why he brought back a kid with him. But if you were to look closer you could see a very small smirk on Naruto's face as he walked up to the bar before he stop.

"I'm looking for guild master Makarov Dreyar is he here." Naruto said in tone that shocked all the older members of fairy tail.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar." The small man sitting on the bar table said looking at the young man. "So what can I do for you young man." Makarov said taking a sip of his beer.

"I wish to join fairy tail sir." Naruto said with a bow.

"You don't need to bow young man, but why do you wish to join fairy tail." Makarov half said and half asked.

"Because I'm looking for a few people that have answers that I need." Naruto said looking at the old man. "And from a few rumors that I heard the people that I'm look for are members of this guild."

"And just who are these people you are looking for." Makarov asked.

"The people that I'm looking for are my parents and my two sisters." Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from the old man. "(chuckle) sorry it might help you figure out who they are if you knew my name." Naruto said with a small chuckle. "My name his Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the leaf's Red Death and Yellow Flash." Naruto said make to guild come to a complete stop as all eyes were on the boy and the redheaded woman standing next to the bar.

"(gasp) Naruto-chan." The woman said with a gasp making Naruto look at her before his eyes went wide at the woman that was in front of him he may not have had her in his life but he did have a picture of her so he knew what she looked like.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto said as tears welled up in his eyes before he launched forward and tackled the woman to the ground repeating mom over and over while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shhh it ok sweetie mommy here now." Kushina said holding the very son that she had to leave twelve years ago in the leaf village.

**A week later**

It's had been a week since Naruto had arrived in the guild and had been reunited with his mother, he had taken the whole as a chance to get to know his mother and a little bit about his sister who had apparently went with his father to go back to the village to get him. She explained the whole reason as to while they left him saying that they want him to learn from Sarutobi on how to be a ninja which didn't work out which had confused her, so he explained that the old fool didn't care about what they said to him and that he let the villagers beat him to death until he thought it was enough in hope's of making him a weapon for the village. He then went on to tell her that he left the village at a young age and had come across a dragon that had taken him in and trained him to use her magic but had left him three years ago. He had also taken the time to get to know the other member's of the guild be had become good friends with most of the them beside Erza who yelled at him for what he was wearing, that didn't end to well since it ended with her being thrown through one of the walls in the guild by Naruto.

"Today's the day that Minato and the girl's will be back, the same goes for Naruto." Kushina said as voice called out to her.

Turning to the voice she noticed that it was Minato and her daughter's that had called out to her. "Mamma." Two girls yelled as they ran up and tackled Kushina to the ground. (not going to explain what they look like but I will say this Naruko look's a lot like Naruto, while Narumi looks a lot like Kushina, and they are both fourteen so yes Naruto, Narumi, and Naruko are triplets for cloth's just think of what ever you would think girls their age would wear)

"Hey girl's did you enjoy your trip." Kushina asked.

"Yes it was nice to the place that daddy grew up in." The girl's said at the same time.

"Shina-chan." Minato said looking at the ground. Again no need to explain since you can just look him up in Naruto Wikipedia.

"Yes Minato." Kushina answered in tone that made Minato flinch.

"I'm sorry Shina-chan but Naruto he-." Minato said only to be cut off.

"I already know Minato." Kushina said shocking him and the two girls.

"What do you mean you already know mamma." Narumi asked.

"I'm not as stupid as your father Narumi. Your brother arrived at the guild a week ago and told me everything that happened to him when he was in that village." Kushina said as turned to glare a Minato. "I warned you about what would happen to Naruto if we left him in that village but you didn't listen to did you Minato." Kushina hissed shocking Minato and the girls.

"What are you talking about Kushina, the third told me that Naruto died when he was five." Minato said getting a tsk from Kushina.

"So Sarutobi-teme lied to you about what really happened to our son." Kushina said adding venom to her voice when she said his name. "Our son is not dead Minato he is very much alive." Kushina said.

"Kushina I know it's hard but Naruto is dead." Minato said as another voice spoke up.

"And who told you that I was dead." A voice called out from behind Minato, making him and the girl's look behind them to see the voice belonged to a twelve year old boy that looked like a carbon copy of Minato, only for Kushina to run to him and hug him to death

"Naruto your safe." Kushina said hugging Naruto to death.

"Of course I'm safe, I am your son after all." Naruto said shocking other three at what he just said.

"Naruto." Minato said with shock as he looked at the boy in front of him, how looked back at him with golden eye's with slit's that seemed to have a lot of rage in them.

"**Who else would I be father."** Naruto said as his voice became demonic like as he glared at his father with all intent of fighting him.

Chapter end

well there's chapter one not sure if I wanna continue this or not so I'm just say if any one want's it just pm me the guild line is very simple

Naruto was trained and taken in by the queen of all dragons (the true ruler over dragons)

Naruto left the village at five and meet Megami while wondering through the forest.

No girls from the Naruto universe can be in the harem

the girls that are in the harem are a must but you can add other if you wish.

Hisui E. Fiore x Meredy x Yukino x Flare x Chelia add after the seven year time skip but must

know Naruto before the tenrou island arc some how

Naruto loves his mother and sisters but not his father due to leaving him in the village he stand being in the same room as him but he has some what of a cold attitude told him

Naruto stops Ultear from going down the road of darkness, but still stays with hades as a spy of sorts

if you wish to take this but you don't like one of the things I put up just say what it is and maybe we can work around it


End file.
